


today heat it up

by theafterimages



Series: los angeles [4]
Category: C-Pop, GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Jackson doesn’t appreciate the cold. Luckily, he has Zitao to warm him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to E for looking this over, and for all the Taoson discussions!

“I’m never leaving LA in the winter again,” Jackson declares for at least the thousandth time as he bursts back into their hotel room, letting the door slam shut behind him. “Why did Jinyoung and Wonpil have to get married in _December_?”

“The aesthetic,” Zitao reminds him, setting his phone aside. He’s been going through the pictures he’s taken during the last few days, both of the wedding and of their time exploring Boston. Some of them are blurry, thanks to his hands trembling from the chilly temperatures, but most turned out beautifully. “It was pretty.”

“It was _cold_ ,” Jackson corrects him as he kicks off his sneakers, clutching the takeout bag. “It’s still cold. Do you know how cold it is?”

“The bed’s warm,” Zitao assures him. He feels a twinge of guilt as he watches Jackson shiver on his way over, but Zitao had won that game of rock, paper, scissors fair and square.

Jackson doesn’t take off his coat until he’s in bed, and then he drops it as fast as he can and bundles under the covers. Zitao pulls him into his arms, hugging him tight.

“It’s _freezing_ ,” Jackson complains, huddling closer to Zitao like he’s still outside instead of back in their nest of blankets.

“I appreciate you so much,” Zitao croons. “You’re so good to me, and so handsome-”

“Don’t lie!” Jackson scolds him, lifting his head and giving Zitao an indignant look.

“You are!” Zitao insists, as he does at least three times a week. He cups one hand against Jackson’s cheek, strokes Jackson’s jawline with his thumb. “I love looking at you.”

“Love is blind,” Jackson switches momentarily to English to inform him.

“Says the one who won’t wear his glasses,” Zitao returns.

“It’s too easy to lose them!”

“So don’t take them off.”

“I have to take them off; you’re all over me whenever I wear them!”

“Because you’re so hot,” Zitao tells him.

“No, I’m not, I’m cold,” Jackson reminds him, somehow burrowing even closer. “Do you know how cold it is out there? Did I tell you-”

Since he has, both repeatedly on the phone and again ever since returning to the hotel room, Zitao doesn’t feel guilty when he cuts Jackson off with a kiss.

“Want me to warm you up?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jackson says, his eyes zeroing in on Zitao’s mouth.

Zitao rolls Jackson onto his back, then straddles his waist and kisses him, shivering when Jackson runs his cold hands up Zitao’s bare torso, a sharp contrast to Jackson’s always hot mouth. “Stop that, you’re freezing!” he scolds.

“Warm me up, remember?” Jackson murmurs, pulling him down for another kiss.

Jackson’s natural body heat kicks in soon enough, so he even relents and lets Zitao get to work taking off his clothes. As soon as he tosses aside Jackson’s sweater Zitao moves, kissing his way down Jackson’s body until he reaches the fastenings of Jackson’s jeans. 

Given that they’re one of the tight pairs Zitao got him for Christmas, getting them off him takes more doing than usual. “This is why I don’t buy these,” Jackson grumbles breathlessly as Zitao finally tosses them aside. “They don’t even look good-”

“They look _amazing_ ,” Zitao corrects him. “Your thighs-”

“But my legs are too short-”

“You’re not too short,” Zitao says patiently; then he laughs, remembering a conversation from the wedding. “You’re fun-sized.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Why are you quoting Baekhyun right now?”

“What do you want me to be doing?” Zitao teases, but has mercy on him soon enough and licks a slow, teasing trail along his cock before settling in and sucking him off, just the way Jackson likes it.

Given the weight of the blankets covering him and the amount of body heat Jackson generates, Zitao soon feels drenched in sweat. “You should have done this,” Zitao pulls off long enough to say. “It’s hot as fuck down here.”

Jackson immediately starts to sit up. “Do you want to switch? I’ll blow you if-”

Zitao presses Jackson’s hips onto the mattress and licks his lips. “You’re not going anywhere,” he says, putting on that near-purring tone that gets to Jackson every time, and swallows him down again before Jackson can debate him further. He never wants to let Jackson go when he has him like this; not when it’s so much fun to take care of him, to take him _apart_.

“Taozi, Tao— _ah_ —if you want me to fuck you you-” Jackson laughs brokenly as Zitao sucks even harder at the very thought. “ _Taozi_.” He pushes at Zitao’s head, and Zitao reluctantly pulls off again and crawls back up Jackson’s body, draping himself over him so that they lay chest-to-chest as they kiss. 

Jackson can’t still be cold, not when he’s almost as sweaty as Zitao, but he doesn’t seem to mind the idea of Zitao being his human blanket—quite the opposite, given how demanding his hands are, how he winds one leg over Zitao’s as if to keep him close. 

“Where’s the lube?” Jackson manages to ask.

Zitao shakes his head, then steals another kiss. “I’m okay. Did it while you were gone.”

“But are you sure-”

“I just need…” Zitao lifts up just enough to line himself up, then sinks down on Jackson’s cock, pulling long moans out of them both. 

Jackson is shaking underneath him, his hands gripping Zitao’s hips as if for dear life, but he’s holding himself so still otherwise; waiting, Zitao knows, for Zitao to make the first move. He’s so careful to take care of Zitao, and Zitao loves him even more for it. 

Zitao kisses him one more time, long and deep, fisting his hand in Jackson’s hair just for the way it makes him groan; then he lifts up until Jackson is just barely inside him, then sinks back down, relishing the unholy noises Jackson makes in response.

“ _Fuck_ , Taozi,” Jackson moans. “Gonna kill me one day.”

Zitao grins. “Best way to go,” he points out, then sets to work. 

Years of practice means it’s not long before Jackson angles his hips just right to have Zitao seeing stars; perfect, god, always perfect. 

“No, you,” Jackson pants. Zitao realizes he must have said that aloud and utters a broken laugh. He’s already losing track of what he’s saying? But it’s no wonder, with Jackson under him and inside him, with Jackson’s hand on his cock and his mouth pressing restless kisses to every inch of Zitao he can reach.

“Tao,” Jackson gasps out, sweaty and red down to his chest and all, all Zitao’s; “I’m—god, you feel so good-”

Zitao whimpers, picks up the pace, and cries out at the unrelenting pressure inside him. “I’m so close-” His voice breaks on the word as Jackson whimpers and strokes Zitao’s cock even faster. It’s so much, it’s too much, it’s always too much—

“Come on, baby,” Jackson says, panting. 

Everything is so good; Jackson’s touch, their rhythm, Jackson thick and familiar inside him, _everything_ —

Zitao comes with a long, loud wail, his eyes rolling back as Jackson strokes him through it. He’s still barely aware as Jackson follows him over the edge moments later, body braced beneath Zitao’s, pulsating inside him.

Zitao presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jackson’s neck, feeling the familiar, rapid beat of his pulse beneath his lips, and Jackson’s heavy inhales and exhales as his body settles, his thick arms settling around Zitao’s waist in a loose hug. Zitao’s to hold; Zitao’s to keep.

Jinyoung and Wonpil had the right idea, Zitao thinks absently. Not the December wedding in Boston part, but the wedding in general. The committing to the right person for forever part. 

“Can’t believe you,” Jackson mumbles halfheartedly, interrupting Zitao’s thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You make me go all the way _in the cold_ to get you food-”

“You were hungry, too,” Zitao reminds him, poking his side.

“-and now you’re not even eating it.”

“I will. Later.” Zitao tries to wave the idea away, but only gets his hand a few centimeters off the mattress before he gives up. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

“No, you.” Jackson yawns. “Taozi?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s too hot.”

Zitao blinks, then laughs sleepily and hugs him. “Why are you _like_ this?”


End file.
